


Birthday

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: It's Sebastian's birthday!!!





	

“Wake up!” I giggled as I jumped onto the bed where Sebastian laid sleeping. He groaned and rolled over to face me, barely opening his eyes.   
“Morning.” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. I straddled his lap and leaned down to kiss him, his lips soft against mine.  
“Good morning. Do you know what today is?” I chuckled against his lips. He wrapped me in his arms and smiled.   
“I don’t think so. Why don’t you tell me?” He smirked before kissing me again.   
“Happy birthday, baby.” I whispered and kissed all over his face, making him giggle. “Where are we going for your birthday?” I asked.   
“Is staying in and binge-watching Netflix an option?” Seb chuckled and looked at me as I sat up. I looked at him and smiled before crossing my arms.   
“Baby, we need to go out and do something. I know you and I are as homebody as people come, but we need to go out.” I ran a hand through my hair and looked down at him, smiling gently.  
“But staying in, ordering pizza later, watching Netflix, and maybe a little birthday fun sounds much better to me.” He sat up and chuckled before kissing my neck.   
“There will be birthday fun either way.” I said with a smirk and kissed his cheek. “Do you really want to stay in, baby?” I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into those bright blue eyes.   
“I feel like I I’m always going out. I’m actually home for my birthday and I want to stay in with the woman I love.” He said with a matter-of-fact tone, making me groan before a grin spread on my face.  
“I’ll go make breakfast.” I chuckled and hopped off of his lap. I bent down and kissed him before walking away, grabbing one of his t-shirts and slipping it on. I swung my hips as I walked out the door, a whistle leaving Sebastian’s mouth as I walked away.  
“You look really cute in my shirts!” I heard his shout as I bounded downstairs, a grin spreading on my face as I walked into the kitchen. I heard his feet pad across the floor and into the bathroom as I took down the stuff down from a cupboard to start making pancakes. I heard the shower turn on before I turned on my music, singing and dancing around the kitchen as I made our breakfast. I didn’t hear him come in as I set plates down on the table. I felt a pair of hands on my butt and chuckled, “Faithfully” by Journey playing. I felt the rumble of his chest on my back as he sang in my ear.   
“Well, hello.” I crooned, looking over my shoulder at smiling at him. “Breakfast is ready, lover boy.” I chuckled and walked away, grabbing the syrup off the counter and set it on the table.   
“It smells wonderful, baby.” He chuckled sitting down and pouring syrup over his pancakes. I grabbed the jar of peanut butter and started spreading it on my own, knowing Sebastian was staring me down.   
“What are you staring at?” I chuckled, never raising my eyes from the knife spreading peanut butter smoothly over my pancake.   
“Just trying to figure out why I’ve never seen you put syrup on your pancakes.” He said through a mouthful of food. I raised my eyebrow as I took a bite and smiled.  
“I don’t like the taste mixed with the texture.” I responded plainly, taking a sip of my coffee and watching him.   
“But you like honey and you like maple flavored food.” He said in a smart tone, trying to get me to contradict myself.   
“Taste mixed with texture, sweetheart. Honey is sweet enough that it balances out the stickiness of the texture. Maple flavoring mixed with the sticky texture? Blech!” I shook my head and stuck my tongue out before taking another bite of my pancakes.   
“You are such a freaking weirdo.” He chuckled, shoving a forkful of pancakes into his mouth and smiling.  
“Takes a weirdo to know a weirdo, birthday boy.” I said back, smirking over my coffee cup.   
“But you’re my weirdo.” He crooned before taking a couple more bites of his breakfast. We finished eating and I gathered the plates. I stood in front of the sink and rinsed them as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
“I love you.” I cooed as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.   
“I love you too.” He said lovingly and kissed me. “What are we watching first?” He asked, walking toward the living room and sitting on the couch with the dogs.   
“Your birthday, so you get to pick first. But we’re watching Dirty Dancing later. Like that’s the last thing we’re watching.” I answered him, sitting down next to him and feeling Callie curl into my leg as Sebastian wrapped his arm around me.   
“I didn’t know you like Dirty Dancing.” He chuckled and pulled up the collection of movies we had.   
“Patrick Swayze peak. I related a lot to Baby.” I told him, watching him concentrate on the screen. “Plus, Johnny has a great ass. Just like you.” I smirked at him as I grabbed my phone and started to put in an advance order for lunch. “Pizza sound good to you for lunch?” I smiled at him before noticing what he had pulled up on the television.   
“Pizza always sounds good to me.” He grinned at me and pressed play. “We’re watching our movie.” He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him, his other hand running through Bo’s fur. The opening to The Sound of Music started playing and I smiled wide at Sebastian before laying my head on his chest.   
We watched the movie and sang along like we always do. He sang ‘Edelweiss’ to me and ran his fingers over the tattoo of an edelweiss on my hip. When he finished singing he kissed the top of my head.   
“Nimic nu vine din nimic.” He whispered against my hair. “Thank you for spending this crazy year with me, baby. I love you so much.” He whispered, his hand lacing with mine.   
“Trebuie să facut ceva bun. I love you so much and I wouldn’t have wanted to spend this crazy year with anyone else.” I crooned and kissed his hand as we finished the movie.

”What’s next? Another movie? Start a show?” Sebastian looked at me with raised eyebrows and a small smile.

”We could start a series. We could watch another movie. It’s completely up to you. It’s your day.” I told him as I stood up and walked to the kitchen to get more coffee. I felt him behind me as I poured creamer into my mug and smiled.

“You said a while ago you wanted to watch Sons of Anarchy, right?” He asked, his chin resting on my neck and his face buried in my hair.

“You ask the woman who has a thing for weapons, tattoos, and criminals if she wants to watch a show that has all three of those things on your birthday? God, you must really love me!” I giggled as his arms wrapped around my waist.

“You’re amazing.” He whispered, kissing the back of my neck and sending a chill down my spine. 

“Stop being so sweet to me on your birthday.” I joked, putting a spoonful of sugar in my cup and stirring. 

“Just because it’s my birthday doesn’t mean I can’t be sweet to the woman I love who has put up with so much shit.” He chuckled before kissing my neck again.

“Save all this for later when we watch Dirty Dancing. Since we aren’t going out, we are recreating a scene from the movie.” I smirked at him as I turned around. He looked at me with wide eyes and smiled.

“What scene?” He asked, following behind me as I walked back out to the living room and sat on the couch before pulling up Netflix.

“Actually a couple scenes. A dancing one and then one that leads to that birthday fun we talked about earlier.” I chuckled with a wink as I pulled up Sons of Anarchy. He sat down next to me and I pressed play, curling back into him. 

We made it about halfway through the first season when our pizza came. I went to the door and grabbed the pizza while Sebastian got plates and ranch. We sat back down and ate whiling watching the show, ooh and ahhing at the violence. I had to keep reminding myself that I wasn’t alone, so I couldn’t make explicit comments about the boys in the show. 

“Good God, look at the back on that man.” I finally cracked, staring at Charlie Hunnam’s tattooed back as he stripped off his shirt. Sebastian looked over at me and scoffed before turning it off.

“I think we should watch Dirty Dancing now.” He turned to face me and poked my side. I giggled and smiled at him, running a hand through my hair.

“Oh do you now? Does that mean you’re ready to dance?” I chuckled, watching the sunset through the window behind him, making him look like an angel. 

“You better believe it. I’ll get it ready.” He kissed my cheek and stood up, walking over to the movie shelf. 

“I’ll be right back. You can go ahead and start it if I’m not back in time.” I told him as I jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. I heard him humming and singing as I slipped on his favorite set of underwear I owned. I slipped my clothes back on and sprayed his favorite perfume over my body and a little in my hair. I heard the movie start and ran back down stairs, jumping onto the couch next to him. He pulled me close and buried his face in my hair.

“You smell so good.” He crooned into my ear as we watched the movie, making me grin. I knew it was only a matter of time. We made it to the scene that I planned on dancing to and I stood up, Sebastian following suit. 

“This is our dance.” I smiled and pulled him to me. I started mirroring Baby’s moves and he did the same with Johnny’s, pressing our bodies closer together. “Now imagine if we were in a crowded club and I did this.” I looked him dead in the eyes as I reached down and ran my hand over the crotch of his sweats. He let out a low growl as my hand kept rubbing, dipping his head into my neck. 

“You are so awful. Twenty minutes into the movie and you’re already trying to take my clothes off.” He moaned in my ear as my hand grabbed his growing bulge through his pants. 

“I think I’m doing a pretty good job.” I moaned against his lips. He nipped and sucked my neck, letting out low moans and whines. I stopped rubbing and pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor of our living room. 

“You didn’t plan on finishing this movie, did you?” He asked rhetorically. “Thank God. I’m having a good birthday, but now it’s gonna be great. Who needs cake and ice cream when you’re about to…” He started before I put a finger to his lips and cut him off. 

“Ssshhh.” I whispered before dragging my nails down his chest and abs before dipping my thumbs into the waistband of his sweats. 

“You are…” He started before letting out a heavy moan as I reached into his pants and started stroking him. I kissed him, sucking on his lip and smirking. 

“You talk way too damn much.” I moaned against his lips and I stroked him faster. All he could do was let out a moan and throw his head back, which left more skin for me to kiss. “Are you ready to unwrap your birthday present?” I smirked up at him cheekily, knowing he couldn’t resist. 

“We need…bed.” He said through loud moans as he pulled my hand out of his pants and picked me up to carry me to our room. Along the way he’d stop, pinning me against the walls to kiss me. We finally made it to our room and he tossed me on the bed before stripping off his pants and letting his cock spring free. 

“Uh huh. It’s your birthday. You aren’t working.” I told him as I stood up. I shoved him onto the bed and stripped off my t-shirt and shorts. I turned around and looked over my shoulder to see his mouth on the floor. 

“Happy birthday, my darling Sebastian.” I cooed, walking over and straddling his lap. “I love you so much.” I whispered above his lips as his hands roamed all over my body before hooking his fingers into my panties and pulling them down. I stepped out of them and pushed him back on the bed. I climbed on the bed and straddled his thighs before taking my bra off and throwing it across the room. 

“You are so damn beautiful, printesă.” He moaned as he watched me, propping himself on his elbows. I reached below myself and took his cock in hand, stroking it as I barely ran it under my wetness. He let out a moan and bit his lip, still trying to watch me.   
“Oh fuck.” I moaned, rubbing the head over my throbbing clit. He laid on his back and grabbed my hips, guiding me down. I stretched around him and let out a groan in unison with his, his nails digging into my hips. I rolled against him and heard him curse under his breath, making me smirk. 

“Oh shit.” He moaned as I started bouncing on him. I reached behind me and braced myself on his thighs, my own nails digging into his flesh. I bounced on him and rolled my hips, hearing him moan my name. I looked down at him as he bit his lip and moved one hand from my hip to my clit. He started rubbing my clit and moaning as I rolled against him, his hips starting to thrust off the bed. 

I moved my hips in the opposite direction of his, creating a jaw dropping amount of friction between us. He moved his hand away from my clit, moving it back to my hip as I bounced harder, letting out long heavy moans. I looked down and could tell he was close as his back arched slightly off the bed and his hips thrusted harder against mine. 

“You..I…” Sebastian muttered with hooded eyes. “With me.” He groaned as I rocked my hips harder. 

“I’m with you.” I moaned, leaning down to bring our bodies together. He raised his hips off the bed and thrusted hard, grunting in my ear as he reached his climax. I felt him thrust one final time before letting out a growl and spilling into me. He kissed my neck and I felt myself come undone around him, my body shaking as I rode out my high. He kept me wrapped in his arms as I collapsed against him. 

We laid silent for moments, his hand rubbing over my back as I kissed his neck. We were a mess of sweaty, tangled limbs and messy sheets. 

“Happy birthday, Sebastian. Here’s to many more.” I said with a chuckle, kissing his cheek as I rolled over. I curled my body into his and hugged him tight. 

“Thank you, iubită.” He crooned, his eyes growing heavy. “I hope every one of my birthdays from now on is spent with the most beautiful woman around.” He hugged me tight and kissed my forehead as he played with my hair.

“I love you, Sebastian.” I cooed before yawning and laying my head on his chest. 

“I love you too, Corinne.” He chuckled sleepily. My eyes fell as he played with my hair and hummed ‘Edelweiss’, knowing our perfect day had ended.


End file.
